


Payback's a Bitch, Malfoy!

by dragontara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Scheming, Top Draco, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Draco’s little scheming doesn’t go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's a Bitch, Malfoy!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ну, Малфой, погоди!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210880) by [bayern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern)



> Written for hp_creatures Monthly Prompts for April.  
> Betaed by wonderful digthewriter.
> 
> Now translated into Russian here: http://www.fanfics.me/index.php?section=3&id=76090

**PAYBACK’S A BITCH, MALFOY!**

 

“Oh no, don’t you dare transform now, Draco, I’ve got a bone to pick with you!” Harry yelled to his boyfriend who tried to dodge his every attempt at catching him. Harry knew perfectly well that Draco was rather a flight than fight type of person, and any minute now he would use the best option to get away from Harry.

 

They were running down the slope from Hogwarts toward the Black Lake, and judging by Draco’s running course straight to the shore Harry decided that Draco was going to transform before he hit the lake. Indeed, about ten metres before the shore Draco’s running form shimmered and transformed into a sleek black dragon, taking off into the sky with a few strong flaps of his large emerald green wings.

 

Fortunately Harry had anticipated that would happen and he had already summoned his broom from the castle while running after Draco. Now he didn’t stay too much behind, and he could follow the runaway-git only a few seconds later into the sky.

 

Draco tried to fly away as fast as he could, but Harry crouched low on his broom and urged it to go faster and faster. He was soon tailing the dragon close behind and yelled, “You don’t get away with this, Draco, so stop even trying! I have my wand but you can’t use yours now, hah!”

 

Draco only glanced over his shoulder, breathed a small ball of fire Harry’s way and flapped his wings even faster. They had almost crossed the lake, and Harry looked around to see if there were any good places where he could take Draco down. He didn’t want to hurt the git but if he wanted to talk to him, he’d need to use a spell or two to stop his escape. One of the worst places he could drop Draco was the lake; the princess hated getting wet more than anything - especially if it ruined his hair.

 

When they reached the opposite shore to Hogwarts, they came close to the mountainside where Draco tried to camouflage himself by flying low, almost touching the bushes that grew there. Harry saw his chance and fired two spells quickly, an _Incarcerous_ and a Levitation Charm to slow Draco’s fall. Harry levitated his irritated boyfriend gently to the ground and dismounted his broom.

 

Draco was struggling against the ropes on the ground, futilely, and when he noticed Harry approaching him, he spat a fireball toward his captor. Harry dodged the fireball and it hit a nearby bush setting it on fire, but Harry calmly extinguished the brushfire with an Aguamenti Spell.

 

“Stop that, Draco. I’m not going to unbind you before you change back to your human form,” Harry said sternly, arms crossed and foot tapping the ground, waiting. It was Draco’s turn to make a move.

 

Draco huffed, breathed out a small fireball that didn’t cause any harm. With his eyes flashing angrily, he finally complied, transforming back to his usual self. He shrugged himself free from the ropes and got to his feet quickly, confronting Harry haughtily.

 

“There was no need to use _Incarcerous_ while I was flying, Potter. That fall could have killed me, you idiot!”

 

“It didn’t though, and you didn’t leave me any other choice to stop you, so don’t even start to make me feel guilty over this. You, on the other hand, should feel guilty for getting me in trouble with Slughorn, you prat!”

 

“Hah, as if Slughorn would give you any trouble ever. He worships the ground you walk on,” Draco sniffed indignantly.

 

“He gave me and Ron detention!” Harry shouted angrily.

 

“Oh, come on, you’ll survive. It’s only two weeks, and you are an early riser anyway, so no harm done. Don’t be such a baby, Potter.”

 

“But it was your idea to steal the ingredients from Slughorn’s potions supply cabinet rather than go out to retrieve the ingredients in Forbidden Forest as Hermione asked us to!”

 

“It was my brilliant idea, yes, but you were stupid enough to get caught, so it serves you just right. You know very well that I despise the Forbidden Forest, especially at night time. You shouldn’t have even asked that from me, you brute. It was much safer for you to get the ingredients from Slughorn’s cabinet than drag me with you to the bloody Forest!”

 

“I could have talked us out of the trouble but you idiot had to rat out on us!” Harry yelled.

 

“He was suspecting me so I had to tell him. He’d have punished me more severely than he’d ever punish you. It’s your job to protect me, I’m the love of your life after all,” Draco scowled, mostly feigning hurt in his voice.

 

“I would have done it for you alright, but you had to drag also Ron into it, even if he wasn’t even there!”

 

“Well, seeing that he’s Granger’s boyfriend, he should just as well take the blame for Granger. I wasn’t going to tell about Granger anyway, I need her help with my Runes assignment. You and Weasel are dispensable to take care of the detention.”

 

“But Hermione wasn’t there either! She asked us to go and get the ingredients in the Forbidden Forest, she didn’t ask us to go and steal them from Slughorn! What I’m trying to point out here is that it’s you who should have gotten the detention in the first place!”

 

“Oh Harry, haven’t you learned yet? I need my beauty sleep and that’s why I just can’t bear the early morning wake-ups. Besides, you need the extra tutoring in Potions, so actually I did you a favour. You should thank me. In fact, you should thank me right now, darling,” Draco said, his voice turning seductive, and he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and brushed his lips against Harry’s. Harry knew that he had lost - again. Draco could always talk himself out of trouble with Harry, and after his insanely complicated reasoning, Harry was usually so confused that he didn’t even remember what they had been arguing about to begin with. After that it was easy for Draco to seal his victory with few measured touches and kisses that made Harry putty in Draco’s hands.

 

“Oh Harry, I love you. You are so wonderful, taking the heat for me,” Draco purred against Harry’s lips, and Harry decided to let it go for now.

 

Draco’s kisses turned passionate and demanding, and soon they both were fumbling with each other’s clothes, trying to undress the other as fast as they could. Teeth clanking against each other in heated kisses, several buttons getting lost in the urgency to feel the bare skin, hands groping and groins grinding against each other, Harry and Draco submitted to their primal urge for copulation. Draco pulled his wand, transforming their discarded clothes into a large blanket only moments before they fell onto it in a heap. Harry landed on his back, letting out an “oomph” when Draco’s weight almost crushed him.

 

Draco settled firmly between Harry’s thighs, and Harry didn’t even think of complaining. If this was what Draco wanted today, Harry would be happy to go with it. He wasn’t so picky about topping or bottoming; they both felt good for him. It was more about the mood and situation, and that’s all that mattered.

 

Draco’s hips were working relentlessly against Harry’s, and Harry knew that Draco was so far gone that he wouldn’t have the patience enough for preparing him properly. Harry wandlessly cast a preparing and lubricating charm on himself.

 

Draco gripped Harry’s legs and bent them towards his chest spreading them wide. He glanced down and groaned after seeing Harry’s already prepared entrance glistening from lubrication. He shuffled to his knees positioning himself at Harry’s entrance and pushed inside.

 

Harry winced at the intrusion at first, but after sleeping with Draco for months, his body had gotten used to his size and therefore adjusted quickly. With one hand Draco kept Harry’s leg up and spread, and with the other he fisted roughly Harry’s cock which was already twitching from excitement. Harry wrapped his other leg around Draco’s waist and urged him to move faster digging his heel into Draco’s back. Draco grunted and sped up, at the same time leaning forward to get more leverage and allowing Harry a touching distance to grab his head and drag him into a fervent kiss.

 

Harry bit down Draco’s bottom lip, hard enough to almost draw blood, and Draco retaliated by ramming in so viciously that Harry saw stars. Draco seemed to try and punish Harry, but it was only spurring Harry on, pushing him to the edge of his climax, leaving him dangling there, waiting for the final thrust that would send him tumbling over the edge. He didn’t have to wait long, trembling with need, as Draco drew back and barrelled back into him with such force that made him almost slide off the blanket. Convulsing, Harry let out a hoarse cry and exploded all over Draco’s fist and his own chest.

 

Panting, Draco kept thrusting erratically a few more times until he came undone with a low growl, stiffening on top of Harry, Draco’s cock erupting deep inside Harry. Shuddering from the aftershocks of his orgasm, he hardly managed stay upward, so Harry pulled his trembling body down on top of his.

 

They stayed that way for a long time, calming their breath, Draco kissing Harry’s skin wherever he could reach without having to move his head too much. Harry ran his hands over Draco’s cooling skin from neck to buttocks, as far as his hands could reach.

 

When the chill wind made them both shiver, Harry gently pushed Draco from top of him, slapping him on the arse.

 

“Come on, lover boy, we need to get back. It’s about dinnertime.”

 

They dressed in silence, sharing an occasional kiss here and there. Then Harry picked his broom and grinned mischievously.

 

“By the way, Draco, Slughorn asked you to be on time tomorrow morning, the detention begins at 7 am,” Harry said glancing over his shoulder.

 

“What? Why? I’m not getting a detention!” Draco exclaimed incredulously.

 

“No, not the detention…” Harry gave a mischievous smile. “...but Slughorn kindly accepted my request for you tutoring me during the detention. As you said so yourself, I’m in dire need of extra tutoring in Potions,” Harry quipped, and swiftly mounted his broom as he saw the murderous expression on Draco’s face.

 

“You… you… bastard!” Draco roared and started to transform again.

 

Then the chase was back on. This time, though, it was the dragon chasing the wizard flying the broom towards Hogwarts, the dragon spit fireballs towards the wizard who laughed gleefully into the wind.

 

The End


End file.
